comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-23 - Underwater Encounters
As cold as it is up in the air, underwater it is colder. Well for those who are subject to the cold it is. The Hudson bay leads into the Hudson trench a massive underwater chasm that sadly has become a sink for various forms of run off from the City. Not that it can be helped really. Most sea live is able to handle it, or avoids the area. So for the moment it is mostly peaceful. Granted today there is something out and about, Swimming through the underwater areas of the Bay, an aquatic dragon like creature is moving around with surprising speed, and grace. The form perfectly suited to underwater travel, skin and scales like those of a mako shark, a large thick tail not unlike a Dolphin, powers it through the water, webbed hands and feel held at the side as it moves through the underwater area, inspecting old cargo containers, boats, even caves as if searching for something. The Murcky water limits his visibility and line of sight to about 30 feet, but doesn't seem concerned with his surroundings. Aquaman swims up from the depths surrounded by a school of great whites. He peers at the dragon form far above them then turns to the lead shark and says, "That isn't Black Manta you idiot." The shark glances at him and then peels off as the others do. "Don't attack it. You'll break your teeth. Go back to the open ocean." The sharks comply after a moment. Sharks. When the Sharks appear it is more then enough to grab the attention of the dragon turning around to face the creatures. The thing is that the dragon's back was to them, and then as they approached it turned around moving backwards as if to receive the attack. Despite the Sharks moving back The Dragon sinks down to the bottom of the bay floor looking around flexing his hands and talons. One thing Cyber doesn't have is Aquaman's incredible under water vision, so while he can see underwater, Distance is still somewhat limited do to water clarity. Thus he has not spotted Aquaman yet. The Creature is staying on guard moving into a position where it won't have to worry about it's back being attacked. As for Cyberdragon the Cold waters have left him confused, Great Whites are normally warm watered creatures... why would they be in the New York Hudson bay, in the middle of Winter? Aquaman eyes the metal creature. It obviously saw and reacted to the sharks with caution. He doesn't think it sees him yet. He could just go. He really isn't in the mood for a supervillain fight. Still it might know something of his quarry. He slowly floats forward through the murky water. As Aquaman appears through the water it takes a bit when his shape is seen. At first the reaction is defensive, Cyber read up on the Avengers' Files he could and did recall Namor, so when he sees the shape, he thinks he is dealing with that near psychotic Prince of the sea. When it's clear that it is someone else the Dragon seems to relax. Indeed closer inspection reveals the creature to be metallic and Biomechanical. But even through the water, for those with senses can hear the beating of a heart, pumping of blood, slowing down from a fright. Cyberdragon looks over Aquaman and once more checking his surroundings pushes off the floor of the bay and moves cautiously toward's Aquaman. He regards the man with some curiosity. Close up the black markings show the Symbols of the Avenger's Academy. So no, no super villain. Just a rookie hero here. Aquaman ponders a moment. Bad guys don't wave. He nods curtly then tries a short telepathic probe. Not sea life. Mechanical? Cyborg? Now his curiosity is tickled a little. It's been weeks since he lost Manta's trail. "Hello," he says. The Dragon seems perplexed for a moment, and it takes a little bit of some odd sounds, after maybe a few moments the dragon actually responds verbally. Well there is an odd accent, but The Dragon can speak underwater in English. "Hello, I didn't expect... to meet anyone down here." The Dragon moves his tail very lazy, to keep himself from sinking down. "My Name is Cyberdragon, May I have the pleasure of yours sir?" he wants to be polite, but is a little on guard. Aquaman says, "I'm Aquaman. I don't know ... you might have heard of me. I used to be fairly active in the Justice League." There's no trace of conceit in his voice. Just uncertainty, as if he isn't sure what name he should go by these days. It takes a few moments, "Ah yes, the group from the other unified world. The Justice League. I read up on the files, but there are a lot of heroes to keep track of." He visually relaxes at this point, "For a moment when I first saw you I thought you might have been Namor. Taking a sabbatical from all the chaos of the unification?" He asks in honesty. Aquaman is quiet for a few moments then says, "I'm looking for someone. His name is Black Manta. He's a pirate and a murderer. Maybe you've heard something of him?" He hehs to himself, "Yes I met Namor. I don't think he likes me. But I got the impression he doesn't like anyone." "Black Manta, No sorry I haven't heard of anyone like that or seen anyone in the area. I been out investigating the Bay seeing if I might come across some interesting salvage. Maybe get a little extra cash for Christmas." As he smirks baring some of those dagger like teeth of his as Aquaman speaks of Namor and nods, "I think you are right. Still no one you want to deal with lightly. Or without Backup incase he turns nasty." Looking behind Aquaman as he asks, "The Great whites, under your control?" he asks as if to be sure he won't be attacked. The sharks are almost out of sight. Aquaman shakes his head and says, "More like we respect each other. They're leaving though. I sent them back to the warmer waters. The water currents in this part of the ocean are being messed up by climate change. They followed a warm current, found ample food and forgot their way back. Why, Namor doesn't talk to sea life?" Shrugging, "No Idea, I only had a limited access to his Dossier at the Avengers Academy. Other then a few warning of his basic personality and to address him with great care." As the Sharks leave the area he seems to be alright, "Yes, Perhaps with the unification of the two worlds some of these blasted issues with pollution could be fixed." He seems to understand "Then again one would think the Anti Mutant haters would start accepting the fact of evolution." Aquaman has been peering at Cyberdragon for a while and finally says, "So what are you exactly? Are you one of those mutants you mention?" AS he listens to Aquaman he says, "Uh no. Alien tech, sentient universal environmental survival suit." AS if to prove the point "I can adapt to any environment." And then perhaps to aquaman's surprise his form changes, the tail lengthens, forming a blade like extension on the end as the suit then forms what are clearly wings out the back. AS they spread open, after a few moments his form with absorb the wings, and once more revert to the Aquatic form. Aquaman's eyes widen a little at the transformation. He cocks his head a little then says, "The metal looks a little like orichalcum. My scale shirt is made of it. Interesting. Do Namor's Atlanteans build such things?" He drifts a little closer. Cyberdragon looking at Aquaman's shirt he almost reaches out to touch it but stops, "I would need to physical touch the shirt to know. Cyber, my suit has almost no way to translate things by his creators. A few basic things, but not materials or elements." He says. He won't touch without permission. "I have no clue, Cyber knows he was built for war, and his creators were fighting a species that resembled humans but were... far more advanced then we are. And that was over five thousand years ago, rough estimate. So Cyber has been around for a long time." Aquaman holds out his arm and nods towards it. "Your suit is alive and aware? Interesting. So it's a living weapon. Sad what humans are capable of. You can touch it, Cyber. see if you're related." With a nod, "Yes Cyber is sentient and aware, and a living weapon. Tends to get a little touchy when treated as an object." Still out of respect he will have his hand form more normal fingers pulling the claws he has back and as he runs the material through his fingers. It feels like there is some sort of weak adhesive on his hand when he does it takes a few moments and he shakes his head. "No, it's not a material he has encountered before." Cyber's not got the analytical powers of a computer, but he can identify materials through touch. More using his form to extend little follicles to run over and get a food feel of the material. "He says it is an interesting Material." Moving to sit down on a large Rock. "He'd like to know what you meant by used to be fairly active in the Justice League?" Aquaman feels his mouth tighten for a moment then adopts a more neutral expression. "Meaning I haven't been as active lately. I had some personal matters to deal with. Black Manta in particular. I'm sorry ... you didn't mean to but you came close to pushing my buttons. I've ... suffered at Manta's hands and I left my responsibilities to bring him to justice," he says. Cyberdragon looks at the expression and then nods, "I Understand. Cyber says he understands the desire for revenge, more then one of his hosts has met an... untimely end. And he's extracted personal justice. Would be best to change subjects I think." John is now worried, he could have set the man off into anger, and if what he read of Aquaman is true, that is not a fight he could win. "I'm still more or less new to the whole Hero business. I was joined with Cyber around... mid October, about two or two and a half months ago. There where... complications with my joining with Cyber. So I ended up in Avengers Academy." At the word 'revenge' Aquaman looks a little surprised. "Not revenge, justice. What sort of complications? You merged? "Yes," Figuring it wouldn't hurt to explain. "Yes Cyber is as the Green Lantern Kyle Rayner said, Symbiotic with me. Sorta like The Ion man suits. Only differences are Cyber enveloped me, and merged with my physical form. We can separate, or be merged together as you see." Looking around he says, "A demonstration down here wouldn't be a good idea, and I am wanting to keep my identity on the unknown side." Aquaman nods. "I understand. Well I enjoyed our conversation but I should get back to my business. If I get to new York I'll look up your Academy. I'd like to learn more about Namor before I must deal with him again. I'll see you around. Be safe down here. Oh yes, there's a wreck about five kilometers north It had a cargo of manganese ingots. You should be able to salvage some and make some 'bucks.'" With a nod, "Alright. Thank you, I will be safe. I know better then to stick around and fight some place where I am not familiar at combat. Air and ground I am still mastering. Will need to get onto underwater combat soon enough I guess. Oh if you want direct information on Namor, Try the Avengers Mansion. Although I don't know if they would let you come in without an appointment. Take Care Aquaman." He offers. And Heading off to the Wreak he will move fairly quickly, Moving at speed equal to a fast moving Mako Shark.